


True

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Dysmorphia, M/M, MTF!Blaine, Trans Character, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she was a girl, she was just terrified to tell anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is mtf but he’s afraid to tell anybody especially Kurt because Kurt is gay. But when Kurt comes to Blaine’s house to find him in a dress, he doesn’t get mad like Blaine thought he would, he starts calling blaine telling her she’s beautiful etc

The secret felt like a poison.

It ate away at her insides, leaving nothing but empty black rot. Icy guilt filled that hole every time Kurt smiled at her, every time they had sex, every time they kissed. She felt like crying when Kurt picked out slacks and polo, when he smiled and said she was such a good boyfriend.

Because she wasn’t a boy, and she was keeping it from Kurt.

Kurt was the love of her life, her reason to breathe. But, Kurt was gay and if he knew how Blaine felt there was no way he would stay.

So, she hid it. She smiled as people treated her like a boy, as they called her him and he. She could go through this as long as she kept Kurt.

At night, when her parents were away, she let herself be herself. It had been a long stressful day at school, the annual Boys vs. Girls competition and she had to smile through Puck’s insistence on them singing a manly song.

The soft yellow dress had been hers for a year. It fit a little tight across her broad shoulders, the cap sleeves stretched. Every time Blaine looked down, she expected to see something besides the flat yellow fabric and it caused an intense feeling of  _loss._  The skirt flared out slightly and hid anything…not her down there.

Blaine hummed to herself as she styled her curly hair and put on the makeup she had smuggled from her mother’s bathroom. It was just a thin layer of eyeliner, mascara and a swipe of pale pink lip gloss.

This was how she was supposed to look like. Blaine lightly smoothed down her curls and smiled. She looked like she was supposed to, she looked pretty, she looked…

“Oh,” her blood ran cold as she met Kurt’s eyes in the mirror. For a few long moments, Blaine just stood there in shock.

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed and in a moment of panic, tried to cover himself. He felt tears fill his eyes and knew there was no going back, no way to fix this.

She had lost him.

The emotions choked her, making her breathe harshly and her vision go blurry. Vaguely, she could make out Kurt gently steering her to her bed and felt him rubbing her back.

“Just breathe honey,” he whispered into her ear. “Just breathe.”

“Please,” Blaine moved away, panicked. “Just don’t say anything, don’t. Break up with me, but don’t say anything.”

“I don’t want to break up,” Kurt quickly shook his head but kept a good distance between them. “I just want to understand.”

Blaine smoothed the fabric of the skirt over her thighs. She sniffed and reached up to wipe away some of the tears, smudging her makeup.

“I’m not normal,” she breathed, staring at the yellow fabric. “I’m not…not a boy.”

“How long have you felt this way?” Kurt didn’t sound upset but Blaine couldn’t look to see the disappointment and disgust in his eyes.

“My whole life. I just ignored the feelings at first and then thought it was just me…being confused about my sexuality. I’m not gay Kurt. I’m not gay because I am a girl,” she looked up with tear filled eyes. “I understand if you want to break up with me.”

“Why would I want to do that?” Kurt reached up to gently wipe off her running mascara.

“You’re gay,” Blaine sucked in a deep breath. “And I know that I look like a boy and that I biologically am a boy but I’m not. I want to start taking hormones and I want to get the surgeries. I’m not okay with just pretending.”

“I don’t want you to pretend,” Kurt scooted closer. “I can’t imagine how painful it must have been to keep this inside. I want you to be happy.”

“But you’re gay,” Blaine said weakly. “You like boys.”

“I love you,” Kurt gently cupped her face. “This is new and it is going to take time for me to get used to it, but I love you. I don’t want to breakup with you.”

The weight was lifted off Blaine’s chest so quickly that she felt dizzy. Kurt was smiling gently and lightly wiping off the smeared makeup before leaning in for a sweet kiss.

“Even with the hormones and surgeries and…” she stopped as Kurt pressed a finger to her lips.

“Even as you feel more comfortable in your body,” Kurt nodded. “I’d like to keep talking about this and we can figure some things out but I want this to work.”

Blaine relaxed and smiled as Kurt pulled her in to rest against his chest. For a few minutes, he just gently rocked them in silence.

“Have you told your parents or Cooper?” He asked softly and Blaine let out a laugh.

“Of course not. Can you imagine? ‘Dad, I’m straight but I’m a girl’,” she rolled her eyes. “They would hate me. They would disown me.”

“No one could hate you,” Kurt kissed her temple.

“I wish I could have told you another way,” Blaine sighed and sat up. “I never wanted you to walk in while I was…dressing up.” She blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

“I was surprised,” Kurt said. “I won’t lie that I was actually pretty shocked. Once I realized what I was seeing, I just saw the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Someone I’m proud to call my girlfriend.”

“Just not in public yet,” Blaine felt his chest tighten and tears fill his eyes.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Kurt nodded, kissing him again.

The next day at school, Blaine wore skinny jeans and a plaid button up that was maybe a little more feminine that usual. She felt good, felt confident.

“You look beautiful,” Kurt whispered into her ear at her locker.

For a moment, Blaine didn’t feel like a mistake. She didn’t feel like she was wrong.

She just felt beautiful. 


	2. Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: God i loved true! Can you continue it, a few years later. It’s like a highschool reunion and Blaine is finally finished with all the surgeries and everything. Klaine is still on and everyone is like ‘I thought Kurt was gay?’ Pretty please :)

“Don’t be nervous,” Kurt whispered as he held her hand outside of the school. 

“Maybe I should have gone with pants…it would have been less shocking,” Blaine hesitated, smoothing her manicured fingers over the skirt of her soft red dress. 

“Hmm, I think the breasts are going to do the job,” Kurt grinned as she laughed loudly. “You look amazingly beautiful. I want to show off my stunning wife but if you don’t feel comfortable we’ll just go grab some food and go back to the hotel.”

“No, I’d like to see everyone.”

With a deep breath, Blaine followed Kurt into the school and they passed the crowded gym to get to the choir room where they knew the rest of the New Directions was waiting. The news that Blaine had transitioned wasn’t new, she had announced it after graduation, but this was the first time she had really seem all of them after the surgeries and hormone treatments. 

As soon as they stepped in, all eyes were locked on Blaine. She knew how different she looked. Her already slight build had become more shapely with the hormones, her face had thinned a bit, her hair reached the middle of her back, and in her low cut dress the cleavage was obvious. 

“Kurt and Blaine!” Puck called out, clearly already drunk. “Long time no see!” 

“Hi,” Blaine suddenly felt incredibly shy, holding onto Kurt’s hand tighter. 

“You look fantastic Blaine,” Marley said kindly, holding a hand out to bring them in. “Seriously.”

“You must tell me how you do your hair. My curls never look that good,” Kitty added, reaching a hand out to lightly pull on one of her curls. 

“Kurt found me the best product,” Blaine blushed as a few of the other girls complimented her makeup or outfit. 

The transition had been so difficult. She had been through surgeries and side effects from the hormones. She had been fired from a job because of it. Thankfully, an incredibly accepting LGBT magazine in New York hired her in a heartbeat but it still hurt.

And through it all, Kurt had been there. Kurt had been there when she couldn’t move after the surgeries. Kurt had helped her pick out a wedding dress for their small destination wedding. Kurt had helped him through the side effects. Kurt was just always there.

“After all this time, I’m still surprised you’re straight,” Puck clapped Kurt on the back and Kurt laughed. 

“I was just waiting for the right person,” Kurt smiled softly at Blaine and Blaine grinned back. 

She was accepted here. She didn’t have to worry about passing or pretending. Here, she was a woman and a wife. 


End file.
